Tales of Another Broken Home
by Hakumi-chan
Summary: Kagome has been Physically abused ever since her mother married Onigumo Naraku, Just as she's about to give up she's rescued. She gets sent to a home for troubled teens. She meets some very interesting people there. discontinued for now
1. Default Chapter

**A/u: I think this first chappie is VERY depressing. And I am not a depressing person But this just popped in my head. **

**Summary: Kagome has been gtting beating from her step father ever since her mother married him. She gets rescued, but with a price. She gets sent away to a Housen fro troubled teen. There she meets some interesting people. Couples: I/K M/S There will be other couples)**

**WARNING: There WILL be OC'S in this story as in ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Don't like don't read please I don't want any flames **

"**Talking" **

**'Thoughts'**

_songs I put in the story_

**poem**

By the way the song is green days ' Tales from another broken home'

**Tales of Another Broken Home**

By: Hakumi-Chan

_To live and not to Breathe_

_Is to die in tragedy_

**He said it would never happen again.**

It happened again.

She Glared at the reflection in bathroom mirror. Her long black hair, looking as if it hadn't been brushed in forever, her crystal blue eyes, surrounded by black, blue, and purple bruises that HE had given to her, And those where her lips, surrounded by the frown that never seemed to leave her face.

Yes this was her, Kagome Higurashi, oh wait it was now Kagome Naraku. That bastard. He was the one to give her all of these bruises, her _darling_ father.

_To run, to run away to find what you believe_

_And I leave behind this hurricane of fucking lies_

**I never did anything to him..**

What Did she ever do to him? Nothing was the answer to that question. Taking another glance in her mirror, she strode back to her bed, making sure not to wake her _father._

Her beatings had started shortly after her mother married Onigumo Naraku. The beatings started about five months later. He smacked her when she talked back. He had told Kagome's mother he would never do it again. Oh, how many time Kagome had heard that one. Stupid Bastard. He never did hit her mother though, and that she was thankful for.

_I lost my faith to this, this town that don't exist_

_So I run, I run away_

_To the light of Masochists_

**I've gotta make him stop. **

She had tried to not make him mad, but looking at him in the wrong way would set him off. Every time he beat her Kagome could see the pleasure in his cold red eyes. He sickened her. She had to do something. She had to get away. But what about her mother? Kagome knew her mother would never leave Naraku. Why couldn't her mother see that her _loving _husband was evil? Was it really that hard to see? To Kagome it wasn't, of course one usually didn't see any good in a person that beats them senseless. Hhhhhher moter would never understand, and for that and the fact that her mother stood by and let that monster beat her, Kagome hated her mother.

_And I leave behind this hurricane of fucking lies _

_Ad I walked this line a million and one fucking times_

_But not this time_

**Mommy make him go away.**

Kagome knew that, deep in her heart her, mother would pick her husband over her own daughter. She knew her mother would pick that _Monster. _Her mother had never stuck up for her daughter. It was sickening the way she obeyed Naraku, her mother acted like a common whore, seeing to Naraku 's needs and ONLY Naraku's needs.. She had found a long time ago that her mommy wouldn't make it all go away.

Her eyes widened when she heard hard footsteps make there way towards her room. No! He had already beaten her tonight. What did he want now.

He was banging on her door. She wasn't going to let him hurt her again, but Kagome couldn't move she was cowering in the corner of her room, tears spilling down her bruised cheeks.

The beaten teen had finally given up, if he got in tonight she was going to let him kill her, she couldn't take it anymore. She gave up. She had no hope, no faith, no love. All she had left was pain, and she wanted to end it.

Finally the door gave way. The last thing Kagome saw before she passed out where five men in blue suits. Then her world fadded from her.

**Everything will be ok.**

_I don't feel any shame, I won't apologize_

_When there ain't no where you can go_

_Running away from the pain when you've been victimized _

_Tales From another broken Home. _


	2. To have Nothing at All

**A/u: Hello again! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm finally happy with this chapter.**

**Warnings: Abuse, and Oc's and language (my potty mouth)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters**

**

* * *

**

**Tales From Another Broken Home**

**By: Hakumi-Chan**

* * *

Jill Spangly glanced worriedly in the mirror of the Hospitals Bathroom. How she hated delivering bad news, which was queer considering that her job was one of a guidance consoler.

She sighed once again, then turned swiftly opening the door, then turning right she wondered for the hundredth time why the hell she didn't become a fucking teacher.

Glancing down at the manila folder in her hands, Jill frowned, another abuse case. She dealt with about fifty or more of these a week, it was a sad thing to see, teens who didn't deserve any of this torment but for some reason destiny dealt them this card and they either had to play it or burn it, committing suicide, or burning it, was not uncommon.

Finally coming to her dreaded destination, Jill silently pushed the door open, somehow knowing that the young teen was still sleeping.

Glancing at the youth that lay so peacefully on the hospitals sterile bed, she wondered how a teen so innocent looking could have gone through some of the things that her file told.

Maybe they where all lies, maybe this wasn't the girl that went through all of these things, that the doctors had proved when examining her last night. Jill frowned, she knew she was just trying to stall for time, but hell who wouldn't.

Peering over the white, sterile coverings of the Hospital bed, Kagome stared at the woman that just entered her room. The one question plaguing Kagome's mind, though was where was she.

Watching as the pretty blind's face contorted into a look of confusion, grief, and then anger. She wondered what had happened last night, but could remember nothing.

"Kagome, Hun your going to have to wake up." Jill whispered, her sad brown eyes glaring down at the folder, that was now being fisted in her hands.

Jill glided to the side of Kagome's bed the lightly shook the girl, causing Kagome to push the covers off of her, wincing at the light pressure Jill had put on her arm.

" Oh! I'm so sorry!" Jill exclaimed, mentally berating herself for not being more careful, stepping away from the bed, Jill glanced down at the teen.

" Kagome, my name is Jill Spangly, I'm your Guidance consoler." Kagome rolled her eyes, the last thing she needed was someone's pity.

" Well Miss. Spangly, I'm so sorry to tell you: but I don't need any fucking guidance." Kagome replied snootily, flipping her legs over the side of the bed, fully intending on heading home, until Jill's strong hand stopped her. " I need to get home my mother will worry."

Jill's sad chocolate eyes bore into Kagome's own stormy blue, something in those eyes told Kagome that whatever Jill had to say would hurt ten times as worse as any bruise Naraku Gave her.

" I have some news I think you should know." Jill paused, taking her eyes away from Kagome's. She was stalling and Kagome knew it.

" In the last few months the police had heard of your step father Naraku,"- Kagome flinched at5 the mention of his name- " and some Illegal things he has been charged for all over the country, including beating and raping, a few women on his way. They finally tracked him to this very town, they made the bust last night what they found though was what they had feared the most." Jill stopped she could go no further, this little girl in front of her was going to break if she knew anymore, and Jill couldn't live with her self if she broke someone's soul, that is if it hadn't been broken already.

" WHAT! Tell me" Kagome begged, as hot, salty tears streaming from her stormy eyes. She needed to know, she had to know.

Jill's face hardened into a mask that Kagome was unable to read, then very slowly Jill started to talk. " Kagome your mother is dead, Naraku killed her." Jill said with as little emotion she could muster, as she watched the strong girl before her crumble.

" Wh-why, he n-never touched my mother, n-not one fucking finger, AND THE BASTERD MURDERS HER IN COLD FUCKING BLOOD!" Kagome was furious, " WHY, WHY NOW I HAVE NO ONE why…"

She crumbled again, pulling her knees to her chin, whilst rocking back and forth. He had done it, he had succeeded. Naraku had done the very thing that he knew would shatter Kagome, her mother. He could yell, hit, bite, scratch, hell he could kill her, but nothing hurt as much as losing her mother, and he knew that.

Sure she tried to hide her love for her mother by telling herself she hated her mother, but she didn't. Her mother was her world, the only reason she didn't end her life years ago, and now she was gone.

Kagome glanced up at the consoler, noticing that she to was crying, croaking out a, " Now what, I-I have no one else."

" Kagome we are sending you to a faculty for troubled teen, you will stay there until you reach the age of eighteen, the legal age of adulthood." Jill stated, her face hard, and void of all the tears she had shed a moment ago, now she was all business.

With that Jill turned to leave, right before she left the room she turned to the girl still huddled in the corner, " Kagome Naraku will pay, and someday everything will be ok." With that she left.

Leaving Kagome to cry herself to sleep, her last thought before drifting off was that,

_I've got nothing left. _


	3. The food, The knife, The needle

**A/u: Heres another chapter!**

**Warnings: Oc's Language, and Abuse**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters**

**Tales From Another Broken Home**

**By: Hakumi-Chan**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Songs I put into the story_

* * *

Brown eyes closed in concentration, as she lifted the spoon, slowly dumping the contents into her mouth. Quickly putting the spoon down she asked to be excused. At her mothers nod, she pushed her chair in, quickly heading up the stairs.

After emptying her stomach, and wiping her mouth, she stood to look in the bathroom mirror, instantly her brown eyes filled with disgust. She was the fattest, ugliest, whore on this earth. In her eyes.

She was disgusted with herself, for not meeting her mothers standards, for even wanting to meet her mothers standards. No, her mom had never come right out and said that she was a fat cow, but she saw her shake her head when she couldn't fit into a size three pair of jeans.

She saw the looks that her mom gave her when she had to get a medium shirt instead of a small. All for her mother, she hoped her mom noticed and was proud of her.

She sharply turned her head when she heard a gasp, her heart stopped when she saw her mother standing there tears trailing down her beautiful face.

"Oh, Sango what have I done?" She questioned, not really expecting an answer.

" It's okay mom, I'm gonna be thin and fit into the close you want me to. Don't worry mom1 Aren't you proud? Isn't this what you wanted, for me to be perfect, for me to be thin. Say your proud of me mommy! Please I did this all for you!" Sango begged, tears now streaming from her sad brown eyes.

Her mother crumbled into a bawling heap on the beautifully tiled bathroom floor.

" No!" her mother managed to gasp out, bringing her brown eyes to look into the identical eyes of her eldest daughter.

"No!" Sango repeated, she was furious now. " What the fuck do you mean no! I did this all for you, so you could finally be proud of me, so you could finally love me. Mom tell me, I'll do whatever you ask just tell me what I can do to make you love me."

" Oh Sango what have I done?" She repeated, a fresh set of tears sprung from her eyes. She crawled to her daughters malnourished legs and hugged them with all her might, praying to God that he forgive her, to let her daughter forgive her.

"No Sango, this is not what I wanted, I would never wish for you to be unhealthy, I would never wish for you to push yourself to the point of starvation." Her mother whispered to her daughters legs.

" B-but I saw you give me those looks when I couldn't fit into those size three jeans, Or when I had to by that medium size shirt, it's okay mom I know you think I'm fat and ugly. It's okay I'm working on it. I'll be beautiful for you, I'll be perfect for you."

" Sango you are perfect in my eyes, I could care less what size you are, you will always be beautiful to me." Her mom said, standing to grab her face, making her daughter look at her, to tell her that she meant ever word she said. " It'll be okay hunny we'll get you help okay?"

With that tears started leaking form both of there eyes, but for totally different reasons.

* * *

" You worthless piece of shit, no one loves why not do the world a favor and kill your self." His father spat, at the boy that dared to glare at him.

" Because that would make you happy Jackass. And I live to be the bane of your existence." The younger boy spat back, his golden eyes turning a blood red.

Smack! He slapped his son in the face, a bruise already forming in that spot.

" Get out of my face, mutt." He said, daring his son to talk back, when he saw that he would he turned to his chair in front of the TV.

" Asshole." The boy muttered, gliding up the stairs, he needed a fix.

Reaching his room, he pulled out a lethal looking blade, some alcohol, and a few band-aids. Lifting his shirt, to reveal a slew of cuts, and pictures that he had carved into his skin. Placing the blade to a place on his skin that hadn't already been marked, he pierced his skin relishing in the pain it brought, the beautiful pain that took away any thoughts of his father.

He might have been crazy, but he wasn't stupid, after carving his skin he poured the alcohol over the self inflicted wound, the placed the band-aid over it.

Hearing the downstairs door open, he quickly put his equipment back into his drawer, then ran down stairs.

Greeting his mother with a kiss on the cheek, he sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for dinner, continuing his normal day.

His mother turned to him, her eyes getting big as she glanced at his mutilated arm. Grabbing his hand she gasped out a, " Why? Why did you do this?"

His heart stopped when her realized he had forgotten to pull his sleeve over his arm, his mom didn't know and he has wanted to keep it that way.

"I, uh mom it's ok, I'll stop I promise. No! mom please don't cry." He begged, she shook her head.  
" It's okay hunny we'll get you some help."

" I'm not some fuckin' loony mom!" He demanded, more for himself than for his mother.

She reached out to him, but her flinched away from her.

" It's okay hunny you'll be okay."

But, he was okay, he saw nothing wrong with his self-mutilation, it was, after all, his body.

* * *

Violet eyes closed in satisfaction, as the needle broke the flesh of his forearm, inserting the foreign liquid into his blood stream.

He felt his whole world spin all his problems go away, even for a few quick hours was enough for him, it was all worth it.

He suddenly felt a pain in his head, the room span to quickly, then his world went black.

That's how his mom found him, the needle still in his arm, his eyes dilated, hi body slack.

She rushed him to the Hospital, where the doctors proceeded to pump his stomach of the foreign drug that had endangered the youths life.

" Ma'am Is Miroku shantui your son?" Jill Spangly asked the woman that stood before her , tears streaming down her face.

"Y-yes, oh I swear I didn't know he was using." His mother began, until Jill quieted the frantic woman.

" It's ok. We are going to get your son help. We will send him to a home for troubled teens, he will survive you can be sure of that."

This had been a hard week for Jill she had, had three cases, not counting this one, all different types of abuses, but one thing was for sure, they would all be taken care of, they would all survive.

'I hope'

* * *

**A/U2:****I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who reviewed, you are all loved by Hakumi-Chan. And this is a long chapter for me so I hope your all happy. Please review! oH AND if you where wondering why I am poating two chapyer at a time it;s because I took so long on writing chapter two so here you are.**

**Love, **

**Hakumi-Chan **


	4. A Box Full of Sharp Objects What a Beaut...

**Author's Note:** Hey people it sure has been awhile, but it's not my fault I've been moving and haven't had time to write anything. But here I am now.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my original characters.

_**Tales from Another Broken Home**_

**By: Hakumi-Chan**

Kagome's dead, glazed sapphire eyes peered out the dirty window, her eyes never leaving that one invisible spot that seemed so interesting. Really there was nothing there, but looking at something anything took her mind of her problems, but life has a way of knocking right on your ass.

Kagome's emotions where all in turmoil, one minute she would be ok then, not a second later a wave of emotion would smack her in the face. She was always filled with sadness, fear, and most of all hatred.

She kept telling herself to forget it, to get over it that it didn't matter. But it _did_ matter and she couldn't hide that from herself, no matter how hard she tried.

She knew that she was mentally killing herself, but, she would think, do I have left? Nothing, so she ignored it, If she died, she died. At this point it was up to God.

All he could she was red, how dare his bastard of a father send him _hear_, The same father that pushed, forced in Inuyasha's mind, home to do what he did. Cutting was Inuyasha's only escape from his screwed up family life.

Inuyasha chuckled quietly to himself, being careful not to attract attention from the buff looking guards on the bus, just thinking about his fathers surprised face when he walked in on him Cutting. Why was he surprised...

Flashback

" _Worthless piece of shit, you mean nothing to me." With that his father forcefully threw inuyasha out of the family room._

_Gathering himself he quickly glided up the steps towards his salvation, After quickly shutting the door, her lunged under the bed bringing out a box, inside was all kinds of knives, needles, ETC. Inuyasha also brought out a first aid kit._

_Pulling his long sleeve up, ignoring the numerous scars that aligned his arm, he quickly found a fresh place grabbing his special knife he place the deadly object to his skin, piercing the flesh, bringing an almost satisfying pain. Too much pain, he had cut to deep, where his last thoughts before passing out._

_His mother had found out about his little "Habit" About a week ago but hadn't told his father, but in all of Inuyasha's carefulness he forgot one thing, to lock his bedroom door..._

_End_

And that's how he ended up here, on a bus to his "hell" a home for troubled teens how fun...not.

" I am afraid Sango that if you do not want to help yourself then there is nothing I can do." Dr. Kay said, frowning at Sango's weight record.

" So...does that mean I can go home?" She asked hopefully her bony hands twisting together in anticipation.

" No, Sango you will not be returning home until you are of the age of eighteen, or are well." The doctor muttered distractedly. " You may go."

Sango quickly rose from her seat, stumbling, as her body weight was too much for her malnourished body to carry, after exiting her phyciatrists office, she quickly ran to the bathroom.

After emptying her already empty stomach she, fixed her hair, popped a breath mint in her mouth, and put a smile on her face.

This was he life here at the house for troubled teens; she was being as fake as she was at home.

Jill looked on at Miroku, who was still recovering from his OD, and smiled, he wasn't such a bad kid he just got in with the wrong crowed.

He would be ok, one day. She would make sure all of her teens where.

I liked it and I will talk more about Miroku and Sango in later chapter's promise


	5. Life's A Bitch

**A/u: okay I will try to make my chapter LONGER, the reason the last chapter was so short was 'cause I wasn't on my own computer. But ne ways I am now so here I am for chapter FIVE!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

**Warning: There Will be Oc's in this Ficclet if you have a problem with that then blahh on you. Nah just kiddin' but really please NO FLAMES**!

**_Tales from Another Broken Home_**

**_Hakumi-Chan_**

* * *

****

" No! No there has to be some other reason!" The young girl sobbed, her normal lively wide misty eyes now looked dead at the news she just received. " Why? It only happened once I swear! WHY?"

The young woman's knees finally crumbled, as she fell to the floor clutching the tall doctors feet for some kind of refuge.

" I am so very sorry ma'am but weren't you aware that once was all it took? Ma'am I'm sorry but the test is 99 correct." The doctors eyes where downcast not able to look the young woman in the face.

" I was aware sir that once was all that it took, but it wasn't my choice to have sex I was… was… I…" She trailed off into another set of tears. " And what do I get after all of my suffering, I get to have that monsters child."

Misty Stion stood , wiped her eyes of any tears, pulled her shirt down, and briefly smiled at the doctor, then she abruptly left, ignoring anything else he had to say.

* * *

Miroku groggily opened his violet eyes to the world only to see his counselor, Jill, standing over him with a bright smile on her face.

" Rise and shine, sleepyhead." She said, her voice irritatingly cheery for eight-thirty in the morning. " Now for real get up, get dress, so we can get out."

" Get out?" Miroku asked hesitantly, as he reached over to un bundle himself from his comforter "cocoon".

" You know silly." She said playfully smacking him in the back of the head. " Get out of this dreadful hospital and take you to shady oaks your new teen home."

" Oh that place, I'd much rather stay right here." He replied, laying back down.

" No you don't!" She screeched, yanking the comforter from Miroku's hands " You getting up now!"

She stalked over to the door before replying with, " Be ready in ten minuets."

He mock saluted at the closed door before shouting a overly loud " Yes sergeant!"

Out in the hallway Jill smiled, it was children like him she loved to see.

* * *

He had been at this God-forsaken place for a week now and still he didn't understand why he was here.

He had made some friends, because after all he was him, besides his dad Inuyasha's life was what one could consider perfect, he got all the girls, he was a jock, and his grades where so-so. Then his father had to send him to this hell-hole, he hated it.

There was nothing good about this place, the food was grotesque he wasn't surprised people chose bulimia over this shit, and the bedroom situations where all fucked up to I'm mean come on! Two people in the same room, Inuyasha had never heard of such. There weren't even any hot girls to take his mind off this 'therapy', except Sango, but she was way to thin for his liking.

" Inuyasha, INUYAHSA please pay attention, this group therapy is to help you, in is not for you to sleep through." The group therapy leader screeched, her face was only inches away from Inuyasha's. In the distance he could hear Sango Sniggering in the back ground, he angled his head so he could glare at her, which only made the thin girl laugh harder.

" Yeah, Yeah." Was all Inuyasha had to say.

Kate, the group leader, was about to retort when there was a loud knock at her door she motioned for the nurse to come in.

" Mrs. Kate we have a new 'student'" The nurse said, eyeing Inuyasha strangely. " Her name is Kagome Higurashi."

The girl the nurse brought in was one of the most beautiful things Inuyasha had ever seen, the girl was thin, but not unhealthy thin, her long beautiful ink black hair was tied up in a loose bun, her astonishing blue eyes where surrounded by some of the worse bruises Inuyasha had ever seen.

" Say hello to the group Kagome" Kate instructed, motioning for the nurse to leave.

" Hello." Se whispered, it was barley audible but because of his demon abilities Inuyasha heard her Broken voice.

" Class."

"Hello Kagome." Everyone said, except Inuyasha, who was back to Daydreaming, but about totally different things.

* * *

"Son since this is your first offence we have to let you go but," The kind Judge paused and smiled at the teen in handcuffs. -" That doesn't mean no punishment. You are sentenced to spend one year in Shady Oaks Home for troubled teens."

Takumi nodded his head in recognition, his shaggy brown hair falling into his hunter green eyes. Only five days ago Takumi was caught selling dope on his street corner, now he was swntence one year to some wack teen house, but in his mind he didn't need any help, did he? He only sold the stuff, he only actually got high about twice a month he had no problem, but he'd much rather go to some wack teen house the juvy. It's not like it would change him any.

* * *

**Oh if only he knew lol Is it longer ? Sorry 'bout making you OC get pregnant and raped friend o' mine Pranthi but hey it fits.**

**On the nest chapter Misty has to tell her mom. Ohm and other things but I gotta go**

**Hakumi-Chan**


	6. Of Bitches and Bastards

A/u: Hello everyone I just wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews thank You and keep them coming! Oh and I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. My life kinda got in the way.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters, and Pranthi owns Misty

* * *

Tales from Another Broken Home

By: Hakumi-Chan

* * *

The darkness covered the walls, the room: Everything. But it was better than the sterile white that covered the walls, bed, and even her clothes.

Colors where bad, they represented the outside world, and no NO the outside world was a bad place, very bad.

No one must come in, the colors must stay put, white is good, darkness is good, no colors, no monsters.

They all must stay out.

Get away from me!

Why do you hate me, and tie me up? Am I that bad? What did I do I'll make it right please mommy NOOOOOOO!

No colors, no monsters just sterile white or the darkness of black.

No Colors, no monsters, stay away!

Why do you hate me?

Why does everyone hate me?

Am I that bad?

The darkness still covered the walls, but it was better than the sterile white, wasn't it, but no color on anything not even her clothes, color was evil, color meant the world the world was evil.

MAKE IT GO AWAY! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!

In the room the darkness covered the girl from prying eyes, she slowly began rocking back and forth. Her white restraints not letting her get away with many movements. Her breathing was high pitched, her knuckles where turning white from her grip on the restraints, then her brown beady eyes closed violently, her hands went slack, and her breathing became normal.

* * *

Misty slumped against her bathroom cabinet, tears leaking down her cheeks.

" Fuck, fuck, FUCK." She screamed her frustration out, her head banging against the cabinet. Her life was now officially down the shitter. She was screwed.

What was she going to do? Fuck, of course she should tell her mother, but my God man, can you say World War III. Her mom wouldn't understand, but then who would, her deadbeat father, well damn Misty hasn't seen him in, well, ever.

What was she going to do with a baby, but then when thought of abortion ran through her head she dismissed them quickly, no good, no good, no good.

She stood , glancing in her bathroom mirror she frowned and wiped the excess make-up from her face. She was still fucked, and her life still sucked, but she also had a Book club to not be late for, and she had to keep up appearances, no one was to know of her…problem.

* * *

Kagome was fixing to strangle her roommate if the girl didn't _shut up_ I mean there is only so much of another's incessant humming one can take. When she could take no more, Kagome forcefully slamed her finger on the stop button.

" Hey! What was that for." Sango screeched, that was after all her favorite song. Kagome turned her icy cold eyes on the older girl, her gaze was so cold Sango actually felt herself shiver.

" Your humming was giving me a headache." Kagome said plainly, keeping her gaze steady.

" Well you could've asked me to stop." Sango finally said, her courage building " You could've told me nicely. No nead to be mean."

No need to be mean, No need to be mean! This girl had nothing on her, she was here for puking up food, Kagome's Parents had been murdered.

" Why don't you go stare at the food and actually hope to eat, Oh wait that's right, you don't want to hope to eat, do you. Your just doing this so everyone will fell sorry for the poor little bulimic girl, to scarred to eat, bullshit."

Sango was furious, That girl had no right! She steamed when she saw Kagome just plop down on her bed, like nothing was said.

" Well Fuck you, miss waah- waah I have no parents, so I have to be miss big bitch on campass." Sango said Harshly, she wanted a rise out of Kagome, wanted to see the younger girl hurt.

Kagome turned, her eyes reaching a new icy state. No more word where needed, Kagome lunged taking Sango down by the stomach, Sang in turn hit the ground hard.

She grunted but didn't have time to say anything, as Kagome's fist embedded itself into her gut. Kagome wasn't thinking, all she could manage to do was hit, and hit, and hit. It felt soo good, she wasn't expecting the bony girl to have the strenght to flip her over so when Sango did just that Kagome gasped, in that second was enough time for Sango to take the lead.

Kagome finally got up enough strenth to kick Sango off her her, and into her dresser, causing all of Sango's undergarments to fall on the obviously dazed girl. The picture in front of Kagome was pricless, she burst out laughing.

Sango grunted wondering what she was laughing at, she found out the source of the other girls laughter when she looked up and got an eyefull of her own pink lacy thong. Sango sputtered a little trying not to giggle, but she couldn't help it, she also began to laugh. Sango's laughter got even stronger when she glanced at Kagome.

The younger girl was covered with Sango's Opened pudding, Sango was in the middle of opening it when this whole spat began, Sango pointed and Kagome looked up into the empty cartredge of the pudding, and smiled.

The girls just sat like that giggling and laughing, until finally Kagome got up, wincing as the pudding made a trail under her shirt, offering a hand to Sango Kagome smiled at the older girl, and Sango smiled back.

" I think we should start over," Kagome started. " Hi I'm Kagome, I'm a little bitchy, but I think you can put up with me, I'd like to be your friend."

Sango smiled and excepted Kagome hand, brushing off her underwear, she stood and replied, " Hi My names Sango I really hate food, and I tend to overreact But I think I like you , I'd love to be your friend ."

The girls sealed the moment with a hug, Kagome suddenly felt lighter like something had been lifted off of her shoulders.

* * *

Takumi sighed, running a hand through his shaggy hair. He slowly began a steady rhythm of tapping his finger against the windows, he couldn't take it any longer, the damn silence was killing him.

He smirked when he saw he was pissing off his guard, the big bloke was slowly begging to steam at the ears. " 'ey, uh, o' jerry where is it that you be takin' me." He said, his Irish accent evident in his voice, He overplayed being Irish just a tad, as in his accent wasn't that evident in his voice.

Takumi was born in Ireland to an Irish mother and Father who where later killed by a Mercenary, they had double crossed the wrong Motherfucker, or atleast that what his Uncle used to say, Now he lived in the good o' US of A. Yeah Bloody right! Now he was off to some teens home just for sellin' a lil' bit of weed. Stupid prude Americans.

" Nah, man for real where are you takin' me?" He said, all the playfullness in his voice gone, only a little of an accent in his voice.

" You know now shut ya trap, and stop wit da tappin'" Jerry, the typical brawns no brains, said.

Takumi frowned, " Yes you dolt I know but what is the place called?"

" Shady Oaks, Happy? Now shut up!"

Great he was going to someplace that sounded like a old folks home, and plus he had nothing to entertain himself with. It was gonna be a long ride.

* * *

Ms. Stion sat waiting paitintly on her living room couch, her daughter told her to wait and that she had to tell her something. Well, twenty minuets later and Ms. Stion was still waiting.

With all of her patience drained, she rose from the couch and made her way to her daughters room. She wasn't there Ms. Stion then ventered into her daughters batroom, where she found Misty with her back to the toilet, her breaths ragged, and her eyes shut.

" Misty, whats wrong honey?" Ms. Stion bent down to feel her daughters head, nothing no fever.

" Oh mom." The girled waled, hugging to her moms shoulders.

" Spit it out Misty tell me." Her mother urged her, shaking Misty by the shoulders. Which in Misty's state wasn't a good idea she leaned over and began violently wrenching out all of her insides in the toilet.

" If you don't tell me Misty I can't make it better." Ms. Stion Cried, holding her daughter hair back.

" Mom I- I'm pregnant…" Misty finally admitted to her mom, her heart sank when she saw how her mothers eyes where looking at her with so much…disapointment.

" Who's the father, rick…Jared? Who"

Misty burst out with tears, how was she suppose to tell her momshe was raped, here goes.

" Mom remember when I went out to visit Kagome, you know about a month before her parents where murdered? Well while out there I went to this party, and this guy, he, well he uh…"

"He what honey:"

"Well mom he raped me."

* * *

Inuyasha haden't seen the new girl, what was her name, Kanimu, Kahamo, no, no Ah Kagome, he hadn't seen Kasgome in a week.

A new boy Miroku arrived about three days ago, he has a drug problem as do about fifteen other kids at Shady oaks.

The therapy was okay, he hated the group therapy the only reason her came anymore was ro see that girl Kagome. He was bored out of his gore, if something didn't happen soon, he was probably going to kill something, most likely the victim would be his new roomate Miroku, the bouncing idiot wouldn't shut up.

All in All life was okay, no parents, they where just replaced with bosy nurses, but all and all he could stand it kinda.

The bell for dinner rang and Inuyasha jumped up, although he didn't know why he was so eager to get to dinner, I mean eating mash potatoes, and green beans with his hands wasn't what he called fun, the nurses didn't even trust him with plastic utensils, he was forst to eat as a heathern, oh well.

* * *

So how was it, I know it's longer well REVIEW please

Hakumi-chan


End file.
